The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus configured to notify a job status.
Conventionally, there have been cases where a plurality of users print the same document such as conference material and application forms. Each of the users can perform his or her printing while confirming a job status of an image forming apparatus.
Various technologies are known for notifying the job status of the image forming apparatus. For example, known representative technologies include a technology of notifying a user about a printout process of an image forming apparatus in real time, and a technology of notifying a pre-registered user about a copy function being currently available after a copy job has ended.
In addition, a representative technology of notifying each user that a pre-registered specific user is using an image forming apparatus is known. Furthermore, a representative technology is known in which, when print data identical to print data that has been already printed is transmitted to an image forming apparatus, a notification is made regarding the data being already printed and which user has printed the data.